With the rapid increase in demand for portable, battery-powered electronic devices, such as cellular phones and gaming consoles, the requirement of necessary power to operate these devices have also increased. The consumer electronics industry is striving to find ways and means to increase the battery life, mostly, by efficient management of battery consumption by use of software applications or by an increase in battery capacity. Another way the consumer electronics industry is trying to fix the power requirement problem is by adopting wireless charging technologies so that users are less dependent on fixed power outlets or bulky power banks to charge the rechargeable batteries. However, such wireless charging technologies have inherent limitation as a charging mat or base is required and the device needs to be within certain distance from the power outlet to draw power. Further, there has been some nascent efforts to develop technologies related to photovoltaic solar cells for use in portable, battery-powered electronic devices, such as cellular phones. However, there is significant constraint related to size-versus-yield ratio for solar panels that employ such photovoltaic solar cells to harness sunlight for energy. For example, large solar panels may be required to generate sufficient power, which are not suited for portable, battery-powered electronic devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, and gaming consoles. Further, mandatory sunlight or diffused light requirement is another limitation of such solar panels. Thus, the growing market of these portable, battery-powered electronic devices demands new ways of microelectronic circuits design and technologies with an ability of personal power generation, for example, a self-chargeable portable electronic device. A cost-effective and compact power generating circuitry with high yield capability that may suitably fit within a portable, battery-powered electronic device, may be required to reduce the demand on the electric infrastructure.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.